Snowy heart
by OursondEtoiles
Summary: Fusuuke patine, glisse sur la glace - et pendant qu'il tourbillonne doucement, son passé ressurgit sur la neige, pour mieux le faire tomber dans ses abysses.


... Bonjour ?

C'est juste un petit HaruFuu qui traîne depuis... Des mois dans mes dossiers.

 **Pairing** : HaruFuu

 **Thème** : Patinoire

La correction a été faîte par Ahri, merci encore mille fois à elle. La citation d'Appolinaire m'a inspiré pour ce texte.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _« Passons, passons, puisque tout passe,_

 _Je me retournerais souvent,_

 _Les souvenirs sont cors de chasse,_

 _Dont meurt parmi le vent »_

 _Appolinaire_

* * *

Si la danse est un art splendide, le patinage artistique est un art brillant.

Fuusuke patinait depuis des années ; d'abord en tant qu'amateur, puis en tant que professionnel - toutefois, il avait toujours patiné avec grâce, énergie et passion.

Surtout avec passion.

Mais en ce jour d'hiver glacial – une fine pellicule de neige recouvrait le paysage d'un manteau blanc immaculé – il patinait avec mélancolie.

Ce lac gelé sur lequel il patinait aujourd'hui… C'était un souvenir enfoui au fond de son coeur – et revenir ici après tant d'années, c'était comme faire face aux ténèbres des fonds marins.

Il soupira, exécuta un Axel suivit d'un double piqué, et se reposa gracieusement sur la glace pour finir avec une pirouette allongée.

Et le monde tournait, tournait, et tournait encore – mais il s'en fichait, parce que tout ce qui comptait, c'était la rotation de ses figures, la grâce de son corps, le bruit du patin se reposant sur la glace, et lui reprenant son équilibre.

Il s'en fichait, mais alors qu'il recommençait à s'entraîner, quelque chose attira son attention – chose qui faillit le faire trébucher, et tomber lamentablement au sol.

Fusuuke ralentit alors, doucement, au gré du vent frigorifiant, puis finit par s'arrêter... complètement... devant _lui._

Et si le monde autour de lui tournait encore quelques secondes plus tôt, désormais, il avait l'impression d'être figé dans le temps - que les flocons de neiges tombaient au ralenti autour d'eux, autour de _lui._

 _Lui_ et son regard de braise, _lui_ et ses cheveux pourpre, _lui_ et son sourire narquois.

« Haruya ? »

Fusuuke n'avait pas vraiment voulu prononcer son prénom – il aurait aimé l'avoir oublié. Cependant il l'avait fait, et il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, juste planter ses yeux glacés dans ceux ardents de son vis-à-vis et attendre que Haruya réagisse, dise ou fasse quelque chose.

Mais pourtant, _il_ ne fit rien, et continua juste de sourire, avant de tourner les talons, laissant le patineur au bord des larmes.

 _Bien sûr que ce n'était pas lui._

[…]

Pourtant, même s'il _savait_ que cette personne n'était pas celle qu'il pensait être, Fusuuke ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de retourner chaque jour sur ce lac – pour patiner ou juste attendre, le regard dans le vide, l'esprit entre un doux songe et une brute réalité.

Il ne pouvait empêcher ses pensées de se remplir de ses souvenirs d'antan, alors auparavant perdus dans les battements de son coeur.

[…]

 _« Fusuuke, tu dois t'entraîner pour le concours de la semaine prochaine. On va y aller doucement, une première fois pour te rappeler de tes figures, une deuxième fois avec la musique, et après on va faire point par point. »_

 _Le garçon aux cheveux d'argent hocha la tête, avant de s'avancer sur la piste. Il souriait légèrement- parce qu'il aimait ça, la sensation de flotter sur la glace, avoir tous les regard portés sur lui, pour voir à quel point il est formidable, fort, gracieux – mais aussi voir ses maladresses et la fragilité de ses mouvements._

 _Et puis, il y avait Haruya, son meilleur ami, qui venait à chaque entraînement, pour le regarder, le complimenter – lui lancer des piques amères, aussi, mais Fusuuke s'en fichait, tout ce qu'il comptait, c'était la présence de son ami._

 _Parce qu'il était amoureux de lui._

 _Fusuuke se mordit légèrement la lèvre, jetant un regard au garçon aux cheveux de feu dans les gradins, avant de fermer les yeux et commencer sa danse._

 _Et tout ce qu'il se disait c'est qu'il devait être le meilleur pour Haruya._

[...]

Fusuuke passa une main dans ses cheveux, avant de remonter sa couette jusqu'à nez.

 _Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi il revient me hanter maintenant ? Il veut encore se jouer de moi, c'est ça ?_

Il grogna, se retournant nerveusement dans son lit, pour regarder la lumière agressive de son réveil. Deux heures trente-deux du matin. Il plissa les yeux dans la pénombre, et dans un énième souffle las, il se leva. Marchant à tâtons dans la pénombre, il alluma la lumière de sa chambre – en évitant de tomber sur sa table basse, ça serait mieux. Il râla pour la forme puis balaya du regard la pièce parfaitement rangée.

Sa tenue de compétition pendait sur un cintre, ses livres étaient triés par couleur et le spot au plafond éclairait la pièce bleutée. Sa chambre était des plus banales, comme son appartement. Il n'avait pas besoin de grand-chose pour être heureux, se sentir à l'aise – et puis, ce n'était pas un grand sentimental, alors il n'avait pas besoin de décorer ses pièces de posters de ses groupes de musiques préférés ou de dessin d'un film qu'il avait pu aimer.

Il secoua ses cheveux d'une main quittant la pièce pour rejoindre le canapé de son salon. Puis, il alluma paresseusement la télé – il n'avait que ça à faire après tout.

Il stoppa ses recherches sur une série policière totalement inintéressante – non, mais, sérieusement, qui n'avait pas compris que c'était le voisin à ce stade de l'épisode ? - de ce fait, il n'était pas spécialement attentif. Et puis, de toute façon...entre autre, il y avait quelque chose – ou plutôt, _quelqu'un_ qui hantait son esprit.

Son coeur se serra lentement, à la pensée d'Haruya. Ses bras, sa voix, ses soupirs, son ton taquin, ses moues boudeuses, tout ça lui manquait.

Mais c'était trop tard, maintenant. Autant qu'il tourne la page, et qu'il laisse ça dans un recoin de sa tête.

 _Si seulement._

[...]

" _Les étoiles chantent, ce soir._

 _\- Les étoiles ne chantent pas, le glaçon._

 _\- Bien sûr que si, la tulipe. Faut juste tendre l'oreille. "_

 _Haruya soupira, avant de nicher son nez dans le cou de Fusuuke. Il était tard et la lune éclairait avec douceur le champ - mais surtout, les étoiles brillaient haut au-dessus de leurs têtes. Le couple - depuis à peine quelques jours - profitaient de la tendre chaleur du printemps, allongé dans l'herbe._

" _Tout ce que j'entends, c'est les battements de ton coeur, et ta respiration. "_

 _Et Fusuuke ne dit rien de plus. Sourire lui suffisait bien._

[...]

Ca faisait mal - mal au coeur, au corps, à l'âme. Fusuuke cligna des yeux, mordant sa lèvre inférieure pour éviter de pleurer. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi il pensait à _ça,_ maintenant. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ces inepties - il devait s'entraîner pour sa compétition et il avait, en plus, plein de rendez-vous mais… Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Haruya.

Ses pensées étaient toujours orientées vers lui, ayant toujours mille et un songes pour lui : des souvenirs surgissant, des cauchemars dans la vague pénombre de la nuit, des cris de douleurs au fond de sa gorge. Il avait peur - et il avait envie de pleurer, tout le temps.

C'était un ouragan dans son corps - et il ne pouvait plus réfléchir, seulement mourir de l'intérieur, un peu plus chaque jour.

[...]

Parfois, Haruya apparaissait au recoin d'une rue, et Fusuuke devait s'empêcher de pleurer.

Il devait tourner la page, oublier tout ça, ne plus y penser.

[...]

 _Si faible, si faible, si faible._

C'était lugubre, juste les lumières tamisées des lampadaires de la ville plongée dans le noir. Ainsi que ce grand portail, qui avait l'air si lourd, avec au loin les cloches qui sonnaient pour indiquer l'heure, et Fusuuke, tremblant dans le froid hivernal.

Il soupira, alors que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues rougies par le froid, tourna les talons, et rentra chez lui.

[…]

 _C'était un feu – son corps brûlait, d'amour, de désir, d'envie. Son corps et son coeur s'enflammaient à ses mots doux, à ses caresses, à la vue de son corps se dévêtant au gré d'un chant qu'eux seuls connaissaient - et c'était aussi ardent que le regard de son compagnon._

 _Mais, petit à petit, chaque caresse le glaçait, chaque soupir perdait son sens, et en relevant le regard, Haruya avait disparu._

[…]

Fusuuke n'entendit pas son cri alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux dans la nuit. Au début, il était perdu – où était-il ? Quelle heure était-il ? Pourquoi fait-il si sombre ? - mais bien vite, son esprit se démêla, et il se souvint de _tout._

De sa chambre, de la pâle lumière de la lune, de son corps qui s'embrase, mais surtout _de son cauchemar._

Il frissonna, les larmes au bord des yeux. Il avait froid – pas comme quand il était sur la glace, non, un froid intérieur, qui l'empêchait de ressentir tout autre émotion que la triste nostalgie des jours passés.

Et sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, son chagrin dévala soudainement ses joues, comme des chevaux sur un champ de bataille – champs bataille qui n'était autre que son corps et son coeur, qui lui provoquaient des soubresauts de tristesse. Alors, il ferma les yeux, fort, très fort, pour oublier la douleur de son être – parce qu'il avait tellement mal, que s'en était intenable. Il hoquetait, essayait de reprendre des goulées d'air – sans pouvoir le faire vraiment - il avait l'impression de bel et bien mourir de l'intérieur, qu'un torrent emplissait son être et l'emportait loin, qu'un orage dévastateur faisait vibrer ses entrailles – et il n'en pouvait plus.

Dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, Haruya apparut – et à travers l'eau salé de sa noyade, il put le voir, lui, son visage marqué par son froncement de sourcils inquiet, son soupir et sa main qui passe dans ses cheveux.

Il se s'approcha pas, il ne dit rien, mais Fusuuke savait – il n'avait pas envie de l'entendre.

Doucement, ses larmes se tarirent et il put reprendre sa respiration – et enfin planter son regard vitreux dans celui de son ami.

« Je sais pourquoi tu es là. »

Ses mots avaient traversé la barrière de ses lèvres sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte – et il pouvait entendre les bordures de sa phrase s'effondrer, se fondre dans les abysses.

« Je sais Fuu'. Et toi, tu sais que tu ne devrais pas me pleurer. Tu savais bien que je hantais encore ces lieux.

\- Je ne le savais pas vraiment, je ne suis pas venu depuis… »

Et ce mot ne voulut pas sortir – il restait toujours bloqué au bord de ses lèvres, venant titiller sa langue d'une amertume sucrée, jouer avec ses nerfs – et il se sentait sombrer de nouveau dans les ténèbres ennuyeuses et pleureuses d'horribles murmures.

« Depuis ?

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

\- Non, je ne sais pas.

\- Haru'…

\- Fuu'. »

Fusuuke soupira, tremblant. Il se leva, lentement, essayant de calmer le monde qui tournait trop rapidement autour de lui.

« Depuis ta mort. »

Il l'avait dit. _Je l'ai dit._

Il releva son regard sur Haruya, qui lui souriait, de toutes ses dents – comme un enfant heureux d'avoir eu sa voiture de course à Noël, innocent et naïf.

Celui aux cheveux de feu s'approcha, doucement, pour poser la main sur la tête de Fusuuke, afin de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Et celui-ci avait tellement envie de se redresser, de le prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, de le sentir tout prêt de lui, de l'aimer encore et encore, que son rire colore encore et pour toujours ses journées maussades – mais il ne pouvait pas.

Parce qu'Haruya était mort, il y a cinq ans, noyé dans ce lac, un beau jour d'été – et Fusuuke n'avait jamais pu tourner la page, refaire sa vie – il était devenu faible. Peut-être qu'il aurait pu le sauver - peut-être que s'il était resté à ses côtés, plutôt que d'aller à son entraînement, peut-être qu'Haruya serait toujours là.

« Je vais partir. »

Ca aussi, il le savait. Il savait qu'Haruya allait de nouveau l'abandonner – et il le détesta quelques instants, avant de se rendre compte que c'était idiot.

Alors, il fixa son ancien compagnon, et dans la pénombre de la nuit, celui-ci disparut dans un nuage étoilé – emportant un peu plus de Fusuuke, qui crut mourir encore une fois - une nouvelle fois - une énième fois.


End file.
